tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Old Hob
Old Hob ist ein mutierter Straßenkater und zuerst ein Feind, später aber ein Verbündeter der Turtles und Splinters aus den IDW Comics. IDW Comics thumb|left|Hob auf der StraßeUrsprünglich war Old Hob ein kleines Hauskätzchen, das von einem Jungen namens Billy gehalten wurde, bis dessen strenge Mutter Hob aus Ärger, weil Billy seine Haushaltspflichten ständig vernachlässigte, mitten in einer Winternacht auf die Straße jagte. In den schmutzigen Gassen von Brooklyn wurde Hob zu einem abgehärteten Überlebenskünstler, der sich in einer brutalen, gnadenlosen Umwelt behaupten musste.IDW Villains Micro-Series #3: Old Hob Hobs Leben veränderte sich radikal, als eines Tages in der angrenzenden Nachbarschaft das Genetiklabor Stock Gen Research, Inc. von zwei Ninjas ausgeraubt wurde. Durch eine Verkettung von Umständen kam es dazu, dass die Beute dieser Ninjas, darunter eine intelligente Laborratte, vier Schildkrötenbabies und eine Reihe von biochemischen Substanzen, in der Gasse landete, in der Old Hob sich gerade herumtrieb. Dieser wollte eines der Schildkrötenbabies als Abendessen entführen, doch die Ratte griff ihn an und schlug ihn in die Flucht, nachdem sie ihm das rechte Auge ausgekratzt hatte."Change Is Constant" #2 und "Change Is Constant" #3 thumb|left|160px|Beginn einer FehdeEin erneuter Versuch der Ninjas, die Reste ihrer Beute zu bergen, führte dazu, dass die Ratte und die verbliebenen Schildkrötenbabies von dem vierten Bruder getrennt wurden. Zudem waren bei dem Sturz des Beutesacks in die Gasse sämtliche darin enthaltene Kanister zerbrochen, und die Ratte und die Schildkrötenbabies waren in einen einzigartigen Cocktail von biogenetischen Substanzen getränkt worden, welcher sie über Nacht in humanoide, intelligente Mutanten verwandelte. Auch Old Hob war davon betroffen, denn ein Teil des Mutagens, welches an Splinters Klauen und Rapahels Panzer gehangen hatte, war während des Kampfes in sein Blut gelangt."Change Is Constant" #4 Aus Rache an Splinter bot Hob den Wissenschaftlern Baxter Stockman und Chester Allen, die inzwischen in der Gasse die Überreste ihrer Arbeit vorgefunden hatten, an, ihnen Splinter und die Turtles wieder einzufangen, um die Ergebnisse ihrer (höchst illegalen) Forschungen wiederzuerlangen. Im Laufe ihrer Zusammenarbeit benutzten Stockman und Chet aber auch Old Hob als heimliche Quelle zur Rückgewinnung des verlorengegangenen Mutagens, welche sie zur Heranzüchtung eines anderen Versuchsmonsters verwendeten, das schließlich unter dem Namen Slash bekannt wurde."Sins of the Fathers" #3 thumb|240px|Hob gegen die TurtlesFür die Jagd nach Splinter heuerte Hob eine Straßengang als Handlanger an. Zwar konnte Hob die Turtles und Splinter immer wieder aufspüren und in einen Kampf verwickeln, doch die Kampfkünste, die die Turtles und Splinter in einem früheren Leben beherrscht und sie durch ihre neugewonnene Intelligenz wiedererlangt hatten, half ihnen, sich bei jedem Mal gegen ihren verhassten Feind zu behaupten. Am Ende rüstete Stockman Hob mit einer Armee von Mousern aus, und es gelang ihm tatsächlich, Splinter zu fangen und in das Labor von Stock Gen zu bringen."Enemies Old, Enemies New" #3 und #4 Was aber weder Stockman noch Hob wussten, war, dass Chet heimlich ein Agent für den Foot Clan war; er verriet Splinters Gefangennahme an den Foot, der darauf Splinter aus dem Labor entführte, bevor die Turtles und ihr Freund Casey ihn von dort herausholen konnten."Shadows of the Past" #1 und #2 thumb|200px|left|Hob sucht VerbündeteAls Resultat seines "Versagens", die Entführung Splinters zu verhindern, wurde Hob von Stockman angeschossen."Shadows of the Past" #4 Jedoch überlebte Hob den Anschlag auf sein Leben, da Stockmans Kugel eine Phiole mit Ooze, dem Urstoff des Mutagens, traf, welches Hob von Stockman gestohlen hatte, und der herauslaufende Stoff seine sonst tödliche Verletzung heilte. Hob spürte seinen "Blutsbruder" Slash auf und bot ihm seine Partnerschaft zum Schutz der Mutanten gegen die Menschheit an. Zu diesem Zweck schloss er auch ein Zweckbündnis mit den Turtles und Splinter, und half ihnen zusammen mit Slash, als der Foot Clan Leonardo entführte und durch ein mystisches Ritual einer Gehirnwäsche unterzog, um ihn zu einem Handlanger des Shredders zu machen."City Fall" #3, #6 und #7 Als Gegengefallen musste Splinter ihm aus dem Stock Gen-Laboratorium eine Probe des Mutagens stehlen, die Hob benutzen wollte, um sich seine eigene Mutantenarmee zu erschaffen. Nach getaner Arbeit sprengte Hob das Labor aus Rache für Stockmans Misshandlungen in die Luft."City Fall" #5 Nach der Zerstörung von Stock Gen plante Old Hob die Erschaffung einer eigenen Mutantenarmee, doch sein erster Versuch (Resultat: Pigeon Pete) war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Daher kidnappte er Lindsey Baker, seine alte Bekannte aus Stock Gen, und überredete sie dazu, ihm bei der Erschaffung seiner Mutantenarmee zu helfen,"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #3 und mit ihrer Hilfe begann sein Vorhaben langsam aber sicher Gestalt anzunehmen."New Mutant Order" #2 Wegen seiner steigenden Brutalität in seinem Krieg gegen die Menschheit kam es jedoch immer wieder zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit Slash, der Hob zwar als seinen Anführer anerkannte, jedoch von seinen terroristischen Aktionen angewidert war.''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #1 und #2 Schließlich aber bewegte Old Hobs Bekanntschaft mit Mutagen Man und dessen Qualen dazu, seinen unnachgiebigen Standpunkt gegenüber der Menschheit zu überdenken.''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #1 und #4 thumb|160px|Ein Problem mit dem VertrauenUm sich auf einen aufkommenden Konflikt mit feindlichen Organisationen vorzubereiten, verübte Hob mit den Mutanimals regelmäßig Überfälle auf Waffenlieferungen für Verbrecherorganisationen, um danach die erbeuteten Waffen heimlich zu horten.''TMNT'' #53 und #54 Da er einen menschlichen Verbindungsmann brauchte, um Kapital für seinen Krieg zu erhalten, befreite Hob seinen alten Gegner Hun aus dem Polizeigewahrsam."Vengeance" #4 Über Michelangelo, der sich nach seiner Trennung von seiner Familie"Vengeance" #6 dem Team anschließen wollte, erfuhren die restlichen Mutanimals jedoch letztendlich von seinem Plan. Dies führte zu wachsenden Zweifeln an Hobs Methoden, welche dazu führten, dass Slash das Team verließ und Michelangelo von Hob verstoßen wurde.''TMNT'' #54 Dennoch blieb das Team Hob weiter treu, und er ihm, was sich bei der späteren Konfrontation mit Agent Bishop, dem von ihn unter seine Kontrolle gebrachten Slash, der Earth Protection Force und Dark Water erneut unter Beweis stellte."Desperate Measures" #1, #2, #3 und #4 Bei einer späteren Hilfsaktion der Mutanimals und der Turtles, die den Utroms und den Triceratoniern auf Burnow Island zur Hilfe kam, gelang es beiden Teams, Bishops Kontrolle über Slash zu brechen; doch unwillig, seine Niederlage hinzunehmen, aktivierte Bishop einen nuklearen Sprengsatz, den er in Slash hatte implantieren lassen. Um seine Freunde zu retten, opferte sich Slash auf und ließ sich über eine menschenleere Stelle des Atlantischen Ozeans abwerfen, wo die Atombombe detonieren konnte, ohne weitere Leben einzufordern."Battle Lines" #3 thumb|200px|Hobs Mutanten-TerroraktDen Nachstellungen der Menschen aufgrund seiner Mutantennatur leid, fasste Old Hob den Entschluss, den Menschen zu zeigen, was es heißt, verfolgt und gefürchtet zu werden. Die Gelegenheit bot sich ihm bei der öffentlichen Abschlussrede von Baxter Stockman zu dessen Wahl als Bürgermeister von New York City an. Dort zeigten sich Old Hob und die Mutanimals der Weltöffentlichkeit, und Hob warf dann eine von ihm konstruierte Mutagenbombe mitten in die Menge. Die Bombe explodierte und verwandelte jeden, der sich im Wirkungsradius befand, in Tiermutanten."City at War, Part 6" 2012 Serie thumb|240px|Old Hob (2012 Serie)In der 2012 Animationsserie erscheint ein mögliches Easter Egg von Old Hob in der Episode "Serpent Hunt" in Form eines Straßenkaters, bei dem ein Streifen auf seiner Stirn bei geschlossenen Augen an Old Hobs Augenklappe erinnert.[http://forums.thetechnodrome.com/showthread.php?p=1415651 The Technodrome Forums: "Official Ep Discussion: S03 Ep#10 'Serpent Hunt'"] und [http://tmntentity.blogspot.de/2015/02/old-hob-in-yesterdays-tmnt-episode.html TMNT Blogspot.de: "Old Hob in yesterday's TMNT episode!"] (Stand: 3. Februar 2015) Zudem kam im Internet stellenweise die Diskussion auf, dass das Design von Tiger Claw, einem Hauptcharakter aus jener Serie, auf Old Hob basieren könnte.[http://forums.thetechnodrome.com/showthread.php?t=49883 The Technodrome Forums: "Is anyone else here pretending that Tiger Claw is Old Hob from IDW?"] (Stand: 3. Februar 2015) Siehe auch *Splinter *''Stock Gen'' **Baxter Stockman **Chet Allen und Lindsey Baker *Mutagen *''Mighty Mutanimals'' **Slash **Pigeon Pete **Mondo Gecko **Herman the Hermit Crab *General Krang Einzelnachweise en:Old Hob Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Katzen Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Haustiere Kategorie:Mighty Mutanimals Kategorie:Anführer